Many industrial tasks such as construction, road building and fire fighting require use of long handled tools for sweeping, digging, and raking. Such tasks typically have been accomplished by separate long handled brooms, shovels of various kinds, axes and rakes. The tasks are often rigorous and take place in caustic environments. Prior art long handle tools typically suffer from design weakness at the point where the handle connects to the tool head, often resulting in premature failure. If one part of the tool fails, the entire tool requires replacement. Replacement results in waste of the parts of the tool that are still operable. Also, industrial tasks are often completed under circumstances that require transport and storage of the tools. For example, in fire fighting applications, all tools must be transported to and from a fire and often carried by hand to remote locations. In other situations, caustic environments cause premature aging and failure of the tools. For example, spreading lime, asphalt and concrete creates a particularly demanding environment for tools due to chemical corrosion and rust.
Various methods have been tried in the prior art to address these problems. None have been entirely successful.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,132 to Kress, et al. discloses a set of garden or household implements comprising different heads which can be attached to a handle by a coupling. The coupling comprises a sleeve inserted into the handle, a hexagonally shaped handle on each head, an annular retaining ring and a threaded pin abutting the handle and forcing the handle into the sleeve. The coupling limits the extent to which the handle can be inserted therefore limiting the integrity of the connection. Further, the coupling and the annular ring allow for movement from impact vibrations increasing wear and tear to the coupling thereby reducing the useful life of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,089 to King discloses a ground working implement having a handle and a plurality of nested implement heads. Each implement head includes a tang adapted to be received by a socket assembly on the handle. A retaining pin secures the tang to the socket assembly. The socket assembly is permanently integrated into the handle and therefore is not interchangeable. The retaining pin and tang are subject to movement during use which lessens the strength of the coupling and leads to premature wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,095 to Dumont discloses a gardening hand tool fitted with interchangeable heads secured by a toggle. A tool head receives the handle and includes a toggle catch. The toggle is permanently attached to one end of the handle and includes a spring loop for engagement with the catch. The tool is not modular and the toggle does not provide a vibration free attachment nor is it designed for rigorous use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,992 to Garcia discloses a garden tool assembly comprising a first connection and a second connection. The first connection is mounted to the handle of a traditional tool. The second connection receives an alternate tool head. The system requires manipulation of two tool heads. The connections are not secure but allow for translated vibration and movement leading to premature tool failure.
Therefore, there is a need for a long handled tool system made up of interchangeable parts that, when assembled, provide high strength and rigidity suited for industrial use. It is desirable to provide a long handled tool system that reduces storage space required for multiple tools and extends the useful life of each tool by providing for replacement of only damaged parts. It is also desirable that the assembled tool be more durable than prior art long handle tools and be resistant to caustic and abrasive work environments. It is further desirable to provide a coupling that reduces or eliminates vibrations between its parts during use thereby extending the useful life of the tool.